Look Beyond
by Obi the Kid
Summary: Pre-TPM, Obi is 14. Obi-Wan befriends a young boy.


TITLE: Look Beyond  
AUTHOR: Obi the Kid (hlnkid@aol.com)  
RATING: G  
SUMMARY: Pre-TPM, Obi is 14. Obi-Wan befriends a young boy.  
FEEDBACK: Always appreciated.  
ARCHIVE: Please ask me first.  
MY WEBSITE: http://www.angelfire.com/movies/obithekid/  
DISCLAIMER: The characters and venue of Star Wars are copyrighted to Lucas Films Limited. The characters not recognizable from this venue are copyrighted to Tracy C. Knight. The story is the intellectual property of Tracy C. Knight and is copyrighted to her. She makes no profit from the writing or distribution of this story.  
  
SPECIAL NOTES: This story is dedicated to my cousin Adam, who passed away just before his 21st birthday. We miss him!!!  
  
============  
Look Beyond  
============  
  
Fourteen year old Jedi Apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi, ran to his master's side. "Master, this planet is great, I've never seen anything so beautiful. You should see the lake over there, it's huge! I found a group of kids my age. Everyone is so nice in this town."  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn placed an arm around his student. They had been on the planet of Marand for less than a day and had only entered the city of Nevets an hour ago. Already, Obi-Wan was making himself at home. "Relax a little padawan, we will be here for several days, no need to take in everything in so quickly."  
  
"There are these boys, Treb and Raysum, they are gonna show me the hidden caves in the Mar Mountains. Can I go master? Please?" The boy was so full of energy, he even forced a smile onto the stoic Jedi Master's face.  
  
"Yes, you may go, but don't be gone to long. I must prepare for the meeting with the city's leaders, and I would like you to sit with me. I know it is not necessary for you to attend these meetings, but it is a good learning experience for you. Okay?"  
  
Obi-Wan nodded quickly. "Yes master. Thank you. Bye!"  
  
Qui-Gon was left shaking his head, wondering if any of his teachings were actually affecting the boy.  
  
=============  
  
When Obi-Wan returned several hours later, the spunky apprentice of earlier was gone. In fact, he looked quite despondent. Qui-Gon sat near him at the kitchen table of their cabin.   
  
"Are you well my padawan?"  
  
"Yes master, I mean...I...uh...I'm not sure."   
  
Feeling his forehead for fever, Qui-Gon became concerned. "Are you ill?"  
  
A shake of the head was the only reply.  
  
"Tell me padawan, what is bothering you then."  
  
Hesitation followed. "I don't...maybe it's none of my business, but...it wasn't right what they did."  
  
"What wasn't? I need more information Obi-Wan."  
  
"Well, I met Treb and Raysum like I said, and then this other boy, Mada, asked if he could come along with us. Treb kinda laughed a bit, and told him he could. The whole time we were walking to the caves, Treb and Raysum were whispering back and forth. They were talking about Mada. Making jokes and things like that, but not loud enough for him to hear. So, when we get there, and go into the caves, they start teasing him and pushing him around. Laughing at him, calling him names."  
  
Qui-Gon moved closer to his student. "Do you know why they did this?"  
  
"Mada is somewhat slower than the other kids. He talks differently, and doesn't catch on very fast. I think he gets tired easy too."  
  
"So what happened after they began to tease him?"  
  
Obi-Wan seemed reluctant to answer, but he did. "He ran away. I...I think he was crying. But they kept teasing and talking about him once he was gone. I didn't know what to do, so I just told them that I had to get back. I...it was horrible master. How can you treat someone like that? He didn't do anything to them, he just wanted to come along with us."  
  
Both Jedi sat in silence for a long moment. Then Qui-Gon placed a soft hand on the younger Knight's arm. "Come padawan, you should rest. Tomorrow we will deal with this. I must leave to attend the meetings, but I wish you to stay here and try an get some rest."  
  
"Okay master." He headed off to his sleep couch as the master left him alone.  
  
================  
  
The following day, Obi-Wan was outside practicing a new Kata when he saw a familiar figure. "Master, that's Mada. Can I go see him?"  
  
"Run along." The master watched his apprentice intently as Obi-Wan approached the young auburn haired boy.  
  
Obi-Wan was a bit nervous, but this was something he needed to do. "Hi."  
  
Mada looked up at him then turned his head.  
  
"My name is Obi-Wan. My friends call me Obi. I'm only here for a few days, but..."  
  
Mada was shy, but extended his hand. When he spoke, there was a slur to his words. "I am Mada Reed."  
  
"Hi Mada. I was wondering if you could show me around a little bit. I don't know much about this planet or this city, but it seems wonderful."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Obi-Wan was confused at the question. "Why what?"  
  
"Why do you want to be seen with me. Everyone else just laughs at me. I'm not like the other boys around here. But I think that Treb and Raysum like you."   
  
"I've had enough of those two for a while. Come on, let me introduce you to Master Qui-Gon." Mada knew a bit about Jedi, and readily followed Kenobi towards the small cabin. Obi-Wan approached his master with a huge grin on his face. "Master, I want you to meet my friend, Mada Reed. He's gonna show me around today."  
  
Qui-Gon put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I am glad to know you Mada. Where will you kids be going?"  
  
"To my house. I...uh...should go tell my mom where I am. It was nice to meet you Mr. Qui-Gon."  
  
Turning to the tall Jedi, Obi-Wan spoke quietly. "I like him master. I'll be back in a little while."  
  
"Have fun padawan."  
  
================  
  
Mada led his new friend to his cabin. "Hi mom. I want you to meet my friend Obi. He's a Jedi." K'ya Reed was skeptical of the new boy. Usually kids Mada's age only befriended him when they wanted something or when they had an urge to be mean. She had heard about Jedi though, and hoped that this 'friend' would be different. He certainly was polite.  
  
"Good morning Ms. Reed. Mada told me he has a great collection of Reskins stuff. He's been to all of the games. I watch a lot of Saber-Ball at home, this Astro-Ball sport sounds similar to it. Master Qui-Gon tells me I should study more, but nothing beats a good game of Saber-Ball"   
  
She couldn't help but to laugh at the boy's eagerness. "Pleased to meet you Obi-Wan. But I think my son is leaving you behind." The young Jedi looked around.  
  
"I guess he has. Please excuse me Ms. Reed." She nodded and returned to her work.  
  
=============  
  
Over the next four hours, the boys talked about nothing but sports. Mada was an expert in the game of Astro-ball. And, in fact, he knew quite a bit about Saber-ball as well. Obi-Wan was in awe. "WOW!! You have a signed holograph of the whole team? How did you get that?"  
  
"That was last year, our town held a parade and they came through here. I got to met them."   
  
K'ya looked in on them after awhile. She couldn't remember seeing her son this happy in a long time. He and Obi-Wan were lying on the floor, stomachs down, and heads propped up by their hands under the chin. They were carrying on as they watched the holo-vid of the Saber-Ball game on Corascant.  
  
"Hey...see that Temple there Mada? That's where I live when I'm not on missions with Master Qui-Gon. That's the Jedi Temple. You should come visit me one day. You'd love it there. My master and I spar with our light sabers almost every day in the gym."  
  
They continued in each others company until darkness began to descend on the planet. K'ya answered a knock on the door. On the other side stood the imposing figure of Master Qui-Gon Jinn.  
  
"May I help you sir?"  
  
"Excuse me, Ms. Reed?"   
  
"Yes. Oh, you must be Master Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan has been talking about you since he got here." Her face radiated a woman who had had a hard life, but also one who knew how to fight for what she believed. "Come in, please."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded as he accepted the invitation. "Thank you. I hope that Obi-Wan has not been a burden to you. I did not intend for him to intrude on your home for this long."  
  
K'ya ran a hand through her peppered hair. "No intrusion at all. He is an angel. He and Mada are getting along so well. I...I wish others could be as open-minded as your boy. Mada is a wonderful child, but the kids here can't seem to get to know the real him. They only see what's on the outside. Not Obi-Wan, they've been in there for hours just talking and laughing." Her deep brown eyes momentarily filled with unshed tears, and Qui-Gon could see the love she possessed for her son. "Come, let me show you."  
  
They stood in the doorway watching the boys getting along so well. Qui-Gon couldn't help the feeling of warmth and pride that came over him. His padawan was becoming quite an admirable young man. Yet, as much as he hated to pull him away from his fun, there were things they needed to do. "Obi-Wan?"  
  
Obi-Wan immediately stood before his teacher. "Yes master?"  
  
"You need to do your meditation exercises. You may see your friend tomorrow." The student bowed his head. "Of course master. I have to go Mada. But I will see you soon."  
  
Mada nodded eagerly. "I like you Obi."  
  
"I like you too. Talk to you later. Goodbye Ms. Reed."  
  
=============  
  
When dawn broke over the planet of Marand, Obi-Wan was up and ready to go. After morning meditations, Qui-Gon sent him on his way.  
  
Before long, he saw his apprentice and his friend, running around the nearby park. Obi-Wan was in a serious game of tag with Mada when they were interrupted by the unwanted sounds of teasing laughter. Treb and Raysum entered the park. "Look Ray, Jedi boy got tired of us and would rather hang with dummy there. Guess the Jedi don't teach 'em the difference between intelligent beings and the...not so intelligent ones. HA!!"  
  
This went on for a few minutes, until Obi-Wan had had enough. He confronted the boys. "That's enough. No one is bothering you. Leave it alone."  
  
"Treb was laughing almost hysterically. "Oooooo...big bad Jedi boy sticking up for the idiot. These are the so-called "guardians of peace." Hahahaha! You're funny Kenobi."  
  
Approaching Treb, the padawan caught his eyes, and refused to look away. "Perhaps, Treb, if you weren't so ignorant, you could see that you and Mada aren't very different at all. Open your eyes, see the world around you. If you give is a little effort and stop being so narrow-minded, you would be amazed at how much you can benefit from someone like him. He's not the stupid one in this city, you and those who think like you are. I have only been an apprentice for a year, but I have seen more prejudice and hatred than you could imagine. You laugh at him. Stop and look at yourself. REALLY look at yourself and what you are...what you stand for. If there is any 'dummy' among us, it's not Mada."  
  
Obi-Wan left Treb, and an equally stunned Raysum, standing in confusion.   
  
===============  
  
Qui-Gon called to his apprentice from the door of the cabin. "Obi-Wan, our transport leaves in thirty minutes. We must go."  
  
"Yes master. I will be there in just a second. I need to say goodbye." He knocked on the door of the Reed house. His friend opened the door, a saddened look on his face. "You're leaving aren't you?"  
  
"Yes. We are needed at the Temple. I don't know when I'll get the chance to come back here. But, I want you to have this. It's a Datapad. We can write each other any time we want. I will miss you Mada."  
  
A few stray tears hugged Mada's cheek. "I will miss you Obi." He grabbed his friend in a hug, not wanting to let go. Obi-Wan heard Qui-Gon call again, and he knew time was short.   
  
"I have to go. I will see you again, I promise." The young man wiped his own tears away. "Bye, my friend."  
  
Watching Obi-Wan walk away was the hardest thing Mada had ever done. He had never known one so special to him. One day he would see the Jedi again. For now however, it was goodbye.  
  
================  
  
The Master Jedi led his charge into the transport. The forty hour trip home would be difficult for Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon could sense that. But as they left the planet, he had witnessed a side of Kenobi that he hadn't seen before. A compassion that surprised him, and touched his soul.  
  
"Are you alright my padawan?"  
  
"I think so master. It's hard to leave a friend behind. I miss him already." He curled himself onto the couch, next to his teacher. Relaxing as he felt an arm around his shoulder, he took several deep breaths and closed his eyes.   
  
Qui-Gon sat back against the soft fabric of the couch and let his mind wander. The future, that once looked so dark and lonely for the tall Jedi, now held such promise. "I know it's hard padawan, but you will see him again. And perhaps you gave the other boys something to consider the next time they feel compelled to single out someone because they are different. You are a true Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I am proud to be the one to teach you in your journey. I am proud to call you my apprentice and my friend."  
  
A gentle smile from teacher to student, and Obi-Wan drifted off as sleep beckoned him.   
  
This young Jedi had shown an entire town how easy it was to look beyond what the eyes take in. To see a person's spirit and heart. See the person for what they are, not what ones perception of them is. Obi-Wan had made a lifelong friend through the simple act of kindness.  
  
END  



End file.
